


Cameras and Questions

by FromTheInsideOut



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, I tried writing fluff and I think some angst came out..., fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: Yet again Kyoya convinces Haruhi to be his date to another gala event. Haruhi asks a question that gets answered in the most unusual way. Is there more going on between a young no-name lawyer and one of Japan's Top 5 Eligible Bachelors than the public is aware?
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	Cameras and Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt request for a KyoHaru almost kiss. I tried my best to write fluff I swear.

“Of all the girls in this entire world, I don’t see why I have to be the only one you ask to attend these sorts of things. I’m sure your father has a file full of eligible young women who would jump and possibly kill to be your date. Couldn’t you think of maybe one other person to bring along tonight?” Haruhi complained as she smoothed down the small wrinkle of her dress.

Smirking he watched her idle hands adjust the satin draped across her chest. “Oh I’m sure there are at least a handful of competent women in that file but tonight is too important to leave to chance with a fresh face.” His fingers paused from their typing hovering above the screen to look up at his date. “At least when I bring you, I don’t have to worry about entertaining my date while also trying to conduct business.”

“You just wanted a low maintenance date?”

“Precisely. It is no secret that you will do just about anything I ask when there is an opportunity for high-quality food. As much as you might dislike the lavishness of my lifestyle you won’t deny your love of indulging in culinary cuisine.”

“One more question?” She noted holding up one finger.

Glancing out the car window he noted their proximity to the sea of eager photographers. He slipped his phone back into the breast pocket of his suit coat. “Go ahead, we should have time for it.” His hands rested calmly back on his lap awaiting her question.

“Wouldn’t it be more beneficial if you attended major events such as these as a bachelor rather than perceived as a couple with your date?” She asked in earnest.

“That is the million-dollar question the world is asking.” Kyoya pondered a moment, sizing up the immaculately dressed woman staring rather innocently at him. 

“And?”

“I’m not one to play into the expectations of others like I once would when we were younger. I find it more intriguing to keep others guessing. Some things are worth-” a light knocking against the window silenced him only for a moment “-sorry but it seems as though I was unable to answer your question in its entirety, I apologize.” 

Bright lights flooded into the backseat as he stepped out onto the carpet. Extending out his hand he waited as Haruhi shuffled out into the open air making her last-minute adjustments to her gown before they proceeded to their first of many stops along the gala carpet. 

Secretly he enjoyed her presence but more than that she was an enigma to the watching world. She was a young no-name lawyer hanging off the arm of one of the top five most eligible bachelors in Japan. Unbeknownst to them, Kyoya knew her potential and didn’t want to risk letting her wander too far away from him. Playing the short game in highschool with her was fun at first but playing the long game was a challenge he committed too long ago.

Haruhi noticed his far away staring and gently tugged at the material of his suit coat with her hand resting in the crook of his elbow. His eyes smiled brightly back at her from behind his glasses, which ignited another round of camera flashes. She was sure they would come up with some ridiculous story about how she continues to blackmail herself into his arms to attend high profile events, using his status as a springboard for her career. But that could not be farther from the truth of their arrangement.

He waited till the camera flashes died down a little before taking a few more steps. He placed his hand on the small of her back leading her to their next stopping point. Leaning in closer he made sure his voice was only heard by Haruhi. “Care to make tonight more interesting as an apology for catching my wandering mind?” 

Turning her head ever so slightly she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, maintaining a small smile towards the cameras. “I thought I came with you and not one of the twins. Have you been hanging out with them behind our backs?”

“No more than usual. So, your answer?”

“If I say yes what do I get out of this? You’re not the only one benefiting from this proposition are you?”

A hand came up from one of the attendants monitoring the flow of attendees giving the couple before them a few more moments to pose without disruption. “It is mutually beneficial. You get your question answered and I get to answer it honestly, therefore restoring the proper opinion you hold towards me. So, what do you say, care for a little excitement?”

“I guess it's not every day that I get the opportunity to corner you into honesty. Excitement for me indeed.” Haruhi chuckled lightly into her hand.

Kyoya watched as the other couple started moving closer to the entrance signaling their transition to the final position. Pushing lightly against her back again they continued. “ You asked earlier which would be more beneficial to me, appearing single or taken. My answer to that question is more simple than you assume. Do you trust me?”

Haruhi’s feet slowed to a stop as the cameras began to snap sporadically while she adjusted her dress again, her arm slipping into a more relaxed position against her body. “Yes.” She felt his hand snake around her back and settle comfortably against her hip.

“Stay still and whatever you do, don’t lean in.” He smirked giving a mischievous smile towards the camera.

“Huh?” 

Swiftly Kyoya brought her into a small dip, holding her close with his arm securely around her hips. He watched her eyes flash with hesitation and her cheeks flush with a blush pink tint as his hand rested lightly on her chin, angling it up towards his. His lips hovered over hers as a furry of snaps and flashes lit up around the couple frozen in time. 

Haruhi could feel his warm breath dance across her lips and his strong frame supporting her as they held their pose for what seemed like an eternity. “Cheeky bastard.” She whispered as her lips ever so softly grazed against his lower lip.

Satisfied with his stunt, he pulled her back up from the dip. Ignoring the roar of photographers trying to get his attention for one final shot. “You’re a natural.” Placing her hand back into his arm he led her towards the door. 

“I’m not sure if that answers my question from earlier but you have 100% been hanging out with the twins too much.”

His eyes disappeared behind his glasses as they entered the grand event room. “The purpose of bringing you is to not make me look taken but for everyone else to know that you are.”

“Well next time you pull a stunt like that make sure you finish the job.” Grabbing on to his jacket lapels she pulled him closer down to her level. “I don’t know any Ootori man to half-ass anything”


End file.
